


What Friends Do

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Desperation, Fear, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always been one burning question for Steve. Why doesn't Bruce ever talk about his exploits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokeandsex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smokeandsex).



> You asked for a crack pairing, non jrock for your birthday with rough upper-hand by force smut. I had sent you a message asking you what pairing you wanted back in May, but I never heard back from you. So here it is with a random pairing from a crack pairing questionnaire I took. Happy belated birthday.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: various by Pierrot and Tool

Steve leaned against the dusty wall, his arms crossed over the front of his red, white, and blue suit. His face was smudged with black streaks from the grime of an explosion he'd narrowly avoided and the sleeve of his uniform was ripped open, revealing an angry gash on his bicep from some shrapnel. They'd had quite the day out here; fighting a war that no one asked them to, protecting an ungrateful world from certain destruction.

He sighed, crouching down and putting one hand on the injured arm, pulling it slightly forward to get a better look at it. It'd heal, he decided. Probably fairly well without intervention. Better with it, though.

Movement caught his eye and a few seconds later, he was joined by Bruce. He was limping a little, his clothing in tatters from having Hulked out on them all earlier in the fight. No problem, it was nearly calculated at this point. Bruce Hulked, Natasha sang him back. That's just how it was. A useful weapon that Bruce was at least somewhat willing to supply to them all.

Bruce slid down the wall next to Cap, sitting in the rubble without so much as a care as to what he was sitting on. He looked drained and Steve found himself wishing Bruce would take it easy once in a while rather than feeling obligated to rush out into the middle of everything. After all, it couldn't actually be good for the body to transform like that repeatedly, especially not for the third time in one week. He refocused, finally muttering, "We good out there?"

"Yeah... we're fine. Strike force is cleaning up a bit. Just stragglers, we're done here I think."

Steve rubbed absently at his cheek, feeling the already healing bruise beneath the skin from having been struck in the face by his own shield. Some things, he wished had never happened... that was definitely one of them. "We should go then." He offered a hand to help Bruce up, which the other took after a moment of hesitation. Ducking out from their cover, they made a beeline back toward the SUVs they'd come in, the trek a couple miles through forest.

Once back in the vehicle, Steve slid behind the wheel and Bruce into the passenger seat. Clint was already in the back seat, busy taping up a bleeding wound on his leg. Very few words were exchanged other than letting the others know they were pulling out of the area and receiving confirmation that they were just helping mop up and would be in later. 

Twenty seven miles were driven in silence until they reached the high end hotel Tony had insisted on putting them up at rather than at a bunker somewhere. Medical would be waiting on them in Tony's suite and then they could grab their room keys and go. Steve maneuvered up the winding road that seemed to lead to nowhere at all, finally arriving in the clearing that held the giant white mansion-looking hotel. It all reeked of royalty if anyone asked Steve for his opinion, and he was more than a little uncomfortable as they walked through the lobby and toward the elevators. Each of them scanned their passes for Tony's floor and the elevator opened to take them up, admitting the correct number of passengers and then began to ascend. 

Eight floors later, the doors opened directly into a penthouse suite, the whole floor taken up by it. They filed out, medical staff immediately directing them off toward different areas.

Steve sat, being poked, prodded, and examined for as long as he could physically stand it before he finally declared himself perfectly healthy and left their company to claim his room key.

Two floors down, he unlocked his door and stepped inside, doing a quick sweep and then stripping himself of his uniform, putting it aside to be fixed up and cleaned later. The shower was his next stop, cranking it up full-bore and standing under it as the pressure beat down on his back and shoulders. The soap smelled of tea tree oil and mint, reminding him vaguely of a shop he'd once visited on a trip to the bay area. A little shop run by an old woman where he'd picked up a few charms he kept around his apartment and a little something for Peggy to keep in her hospital room.

He slicked the water from his hair and then stretched, leaning over to make sure he cleaned himself as well as humanly possible in every crevice. Shutting off the shower, he opened the curtain, grabbed a towel, and stepped out into the room as he dried himself off. 

The towel had just hit the floor and he'd bent over to rummage through the contents of his bag when the door lock beeped and the door swung open. Steve straightened, tensed and ready to fight someone off, only to find Bruce gaping at his very naked body in a way Steve had never expected from the other man. When the other hadn't turned away or shut the door in any reasonable period of time, Steve finally yanked a pair of night pants from his bag and yanked them on as quickly as possible. Turning back, he found Bruce a few steps further into his room, the door closed, and Bruce's bag haphazardly tossed on the floor. Bruce himself was leaning over, his shoulders tense and his eyes squeezed shut while he panted.

Steve instantly took in the warning signs and breathed, "Oh shit... Bruce." Doing the only thing he could think of, he rushed over and slid to his knees so he couldn't possibly be a threat. Cupping Bruce's face in his hands, he began to hum the tune Natasha sang to him to turn him back, but Bruce shook his head, panting harder. "Not... not going to work. Not anger."

Steve took his hands away and reached to lightly touch Bruce's fingertips, finally murmuring, "Try sitting down?"

Bruce pulled back like he'd been burned, standing up straight, his skin almost seeming to ripple before he finally cursed and barged into the bathroom, not even bothering to yank off his tattered clothing. The shower turned on a moment later and Bruce gave a shout as cold water splashed him right in the face. A few sputtering sounds and then a thud and Steve rushed in after him, finding the other sitting under the shower spray, his back against the wall and his head in his hands. Without looking up, Bruce muttered, "Put on a damn shirt..."

Surprise registered across Steve's face, but he backed out of the room and then went to rummage in his bag, finally coming up with a shirt and tugging it on. It was old and worn, so soft and he loved it more than he could possibly express, despite the holes along the hem and how threadbare it was.

Picking up Bruce's bag, he carted it to the dresser and placed it down. "Would you like me to bring you a change of clothing from your bag?" he called back toward the bathroom.

The wet sound of clothing falling to the tub came and then a muffled, "Yeah... toss them in."

Steve opened the bag and rooted around until he came up with underwear, pants, and a shirt and carted them back to the bathroom along with Bruce's toiletry kit. Placing the clothing on the counter, he put the toiletry kit on the top of the toilet lid. "Bag's out here on the lid of the can..."

He left the room and went back into the bedroom, curling up on one of the chairs and considering what had just happened. Why had Bruce flipped out like that? If it wasn't anger, then what had it been that nearly caused him to change? Tony said surprise and shock didn't do it... he'd tested Bruce like that for weeks after first meeting him. His mind mulled it over while he heard Bruce sloshing around in the shower. Eventually, his mind turned to how there'd been no heat in the air from the water in the shower... so it had to have been cold. Cold water... the reaction... his mind slowly drew the parallel and he shot the bathroom a startled look. "No way..." he blinked and then shrugged. Okay, so maybe Bruce had been turned on. But if that caused that sort of reaction. His eyes widened. "You poor guy." Shaking his head, he wet his lips and considered it.

If Bruce had been aroused and his body had caused that, then clearly he was at least a little into guys. And it explained why Bruce never told them about his exploits, why he avoided the topic like the plague and actively turned conversations away from it when they were headed down that path. If he Hulked out every time he got a boner, then obviously he couldn’t have sex with any normal person. And if he liked guys, then that narrowed it down even more, didn't it?

He continued to ponder the situation until Bruce stepped out of the bathroom, fully-clothed and still drying his hair off, looking vaguely upset. "Look, Steve, I'm-"

"No apologies." Steve pushed out one leg, toeing out the chair in front of himself and nodding toward it. "Let's have a little talk."

Bruce perched himself on the edge of the seat and laid the towel on the table, regarding Steve quietly. 

"Just answer me yes or no and remember I'm not judging a thing. That's not me, you know that, right?"

"Yeah..." Bruce regarded the floor in front of him rather than looking at Steve, everything about him radiating discomfort.

"You turn when you get... stimulated?" Bruce gave a single nod and Steve pressed on. "Was the cold shower a shot in the dark?" Bruce shook his head. "Then this happens somewhat regularly?"

"You have no idea," Bruce muttered, annoyance clear in his voice. "It's like Hell. My own personal one."

Wincing, Steve bit his lip. Letting it go, he pushed himself forward in his seat, leaning to brace his elbows on his thighs. "You like guys?"

Bruce finally looked up, his eyes searching Steve's for a moment before he nodded a little. "I'd tell you it was none of your business, but I guess it sort of is after that display." He looked away. "For what it's worth, not exclusively."

"I have no issues with your preferences, you have to know that." Steve studied him before finally just plunging head-first into what he'd been thinking about. "You can't have sex because you lose control when you do, right?"

"I hope that's rhetorical, cause it's sort of obvious."

"Right, so... what if someone _could_ have sex with you? Like they could take the brutality of it and the... uh... possible largeness of it."

Bruce huffed out the most unhumorous laugh Steve had ever heard. "You don’t even want to think about the potential size of it, trust me."

"Have you ever gratified yourself in that state?" Steve almost couldn't believe his own frankness with the whole situation.

"That part of me has no desire for self-gratification. To be blunt, the monster inside wants to fuck. That's it. Bottom line. Zero interest in anything less than that."

Steve considered it for a moment and then, "Have you ever fucked while he's in control?"

Bruce stared at him and then looked away, pain in his eyes. He squared his shoulders and pursed his lips, clearly refusing to answer that question.

"I see..." Steve stood then, going to the bed and his bag. "One last question." He pulled something out of the bag. "Do you revert back after he's done?"

Bruce didn't turn in his chair, just staring at the far wall. Finally, the answer came. "Yes. Nearly immediately."

Steve placed his bag on the floor next to the wall and slipped into the bathroom. He shed his clothing quickly, propping up one leg and squirting the lube he'd taken from his bag over his fingers, quickly pushing two into his body. His prep was quick and sloppy; two fingers and then three, four before he could barely even adjust. He stretched and lubed until he was actually hard from the stimulation of it. Washing his hand, he picked up the lube again and walked back out into the room, standing near the bed. "Trust me on this one, Bruce. Please. Take your clothing off before you turn around."

"Steve... what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bruce almost sounded scared.

"Drawing him out. If you don't turn around, I'll come over there and it'll be much easier this way. Trust me. The bed's on the ground, so there's nothing to break. It's not springs, so that will be okay, too." He shoved the covers off onto the floor and left one pillow, the rest going off the side of the bed next to the wall. "Come on, big guy... come play."

Bruce stood up, his hands shaking. Already Steve could see that he was starting to turn and he hadn't even looked. Clothing fell to the floor in a hurry and Bruce wasn't even fully turned around before he let out a roar, fully changing right in front of Steve's eyes. Fear lanced through Steve, but he stood his ground, watching Hulk advance on him, his breath growing shorter the closer he came.

He backed up and scooted onto the bed, gesturing Hulk after him. "Come on... I'm right here." He grabbed the lube bottle and unscrewed the whole lid, taking his chances and glancing down, finding that he was definitely already aroused. Giant and green and definitely larger than he'd anticipated. But... no backing out now. He upended the bottle over the other's length and barely had time to scramble onto his hands and knees before hands grabbed his hips hard and he was being mounted without a second thought. 

The tip of Hulk's cock pressed against his hole, finding the right place only after a few misplaced thrusts and then plunging in. A scream wrenched free of Steve's mouth before he could stop it and he scrabbled to grab the pillow and jam it against his face as he nearly hung in the air by way of Hulk's hands on him. Then he was shoved against the bed and Hulk began to vigorously thrust against him, humping hard and fast, his cock impaling Steve on every go, pushing so far up inside of him, he thought for sure he'd need to see medical again after this was over.

Shuddering, he reached and finally grabbed the edge of the mattress, clinging to it for some purchase as the sharp slap of skin on skin echoed through the room. He let out thin little cries on every forward thrust, his eyes wide and his heart going a million miles a minute. And yet... his cock was harder than he could have ever imagined, straining between himself and the bed. Even as excess lube flowed down the back of his balls and two giant testicles slapped against the underside of his prick, he was nearly cross-eyed with pleasure. It was overly stimulating, if anything. So painful it stopped being so because the body simply refused to let him acknowledge it.

Hulk let out another loud sound behind him and sped up. Hands pressed harder on him and Steve whimpered, arching his butt up higher to encourage the beast behind him. Two more long strokes and Steve felt like something was exploding inside of his gut. Hulk pulled out and humped the air behind him for a few seconds, hot cum raining down over Steve's lower back and backside in copious amounts.

Steve lay there, panting as he felt, rather than heard or saw, Hulk changing, Bruce coming back to him. The hands on his hips softened their grip, shrinking down, and then, blessedly the pressure of the other grew less over him. Finally, he could feel Bruce's body over his own and Steve reached back, pulling him close against himself. "Are you still hard?"

"Yes," Bruce choked out, emotion already thick in his voice.

"Try it... try taking me now."

Bruce pushed back into Steve's body, holding himself there for a few seconds and then slowly starting to move. The tentative touches grew more urgent and quicker. He thrust nearly desperately into Steve, his arm coming around his middle, body pressing tight against Steve's own. "It's working... I'm... oh God, Steve." 

Steve pushed back toward him, helping him move as they thrust against one another. 

Bruce's hand slid down to Steve's cock, wrapping around his straining length and stroking him as he pressed his lips against Cap's shoulder. Their bodies moved faster, pure lust snaking through their actions, allowing them to keep going flat-out toward their mutual satisfaction.

Steve tightened down on Bruce, his muscles straining and then trembling, his cock already leaking. A few more thrusts and movements of Bruce's hand and he was losing it, shooting onto the sheets beneath himself as Bruce pounded his ass as hard as he could. "S-Steve," Bruce panted out and then stilled, his cock throbbing inside of Steve as he left him with his load, giving it all to him before he dared pull out.

Steve could feel Bruce pull back and nearly feel his gaze as he made sure Steve wasn't too badly injured in a way he could see, and then slid down next to Cap. They lay there catching their breath for a while. 

Finally, Bruce spoke up. "Are you okay or do you need... a hospital?"

Cap let out a quiet groan. "I'll see... I think I'm okay." He gestured toward the floor. "More pillows and the sheet? And... stick around."

Bruce pulled the requested items up from the floor, stuffing the pillows by the headboard and then carefully arranging the blanket over them both. He eased himself back down and studied Steve, worry clear on his face. "Why'd you do it?"

Steve smiled softly at him, the look clearly exhausted, but utterly genuine. "Friends take care of one another and you looked like you were in such pain. If there's a single person on this earth that could take that side of you in such a way, it was me. And I'll gladly do it again for you... and again until he gets to know me like he does Natasha." Steve lightly rested his hand on Bruce's arm. "I helped you with something no one else could... and that's why."

Bruce closed his eyes, making a soft sound when Steve moved to turn off the light, plunging them into semi-darkness. "I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing. You've saved my life a dozen times. I think I can make yours easier upon occasion in return without any debt."

Bruce found himself smiling even as he started to drift off to sleep. "You're the only man I've ever known that would do this," he murmured, "and I'm forever grateful." 

**The End**


End file.
